Supporting Characters
The Adventures Of Billy Butterbread has a wide supporting cast, which is always growing; this page contains brief articles on all of these characters, and will be continually updated as time goes on. Dee Livery "...Dee Livery is always on time; it’s not in his nature to be late!” - William "Billy" Butterbread III praising Dee Livery ('Bite-Sized Bits!' 3 # Dee Livery in: Post-Modern) Biography Early life Dee Livery was born in Leeds, Yorkshire at some point in 1962, to African parents. At some point in his life, Dee moved to Cheston Village and became a postman - after growing bored in his old job as an office worker. 'The Food Festival' Dee usually cycles during his rounds, but has been known to walk sometimes as well; he has also raced William "Billy" Butterbread III - with whom he is friends, as well as a fellow cyclist - on occasion, losing one time due to falling off his bicycle close to a duck pond. 'Bite-Sized Bits!' In the Winter of 2018, Dee's bicycle was stolen from him by Derek and Robert Jameson (who later stole Billy Butterbread's too), but was later returned to him by "Skinny" Flint Perry. Later that year, Dee's job was threatened when the Post Service hired wreckless van driver, Vincent Scunthorpe, to assist with his rounds - the latter was quickly banned from driving until further notice following an incident, and Dee is now back to working on his regular rounds once more. 'The Return of the Cheston Poisoner' During Clement Oakley (the Second Cheston Poisoner)'s attack on the Village in the Spring of 2019, Dee was targeted by the former - in the midst of a foggy afternoon, only for the attacker to be suddenly (but temporarily, at that point) thwarted by Billy Butterbread. 'The Butterbread Legacy' Dee Livery made a public stand against Rory Pierce, criticising him for the impact his campaign was having on Cheston as a whole; this led to him getting dunked in a pond by Pierce's bodyguards, in a display of the former's blunt approach to campaigning. Later in the story, Dee was present when Billy and the Police exposed Pierce as "The Editor", and again at the National History Day celebrations. Personality Dee is a kind and amiable man, who gets along with everybody he meets (knowing the entirety of Cheston's community through his job). He does, however, have an unfortunate habit of getting soaked - usually through either rain, falling over in either a puddle, stream or pond - but has never, surprisingly, caught a cold (or hyopthermia) because of this. Appearances * 'The Beginning' (First appearance) * 'The Food Festival' * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part I * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part II * 'The Return of the Cheston Poisoner' * 'The Butterbread Legacy' Trivia * Dee bares a striking resemblance to the actor Billy Dee Williams, who played Lando Calrissian in the original Star Wars Trilogy; coincidentally, they both share a name. "Skinny" Flint Perry "...there ain’t no way of gettin’ on in this ‘eartless world without makin’ an honest profit, if you see what I mean…” - "Skinny" Flint's philosophy ('The Food Festival', Chapter Four: "'Skinny' Flint") Biography Early life "Skinny" Flint Perry was born and raised in Cheston Village on 21st February, 1968 - inheriting Perry's Whole Sale Shop -'' founded by his grandfather in 1941 - when his father passed away in 2008. 'The Food Festival' Flint, angered at the beaurocracy displayed by Greg Jameson, Mayor of Cheston, attemped - and almost succeeded - to sabotage the 326th Food Festival one Spring, after being denied entry; his plans were foiled by William "Billy" Butterbread III - whom he had befriended to help him during the latest Festival's early days - before being sentenced to various pieces of Community Service across the village to make up for his shameful behaviour. 'Bite-Sized Bits!' During his Service, late blizzards of snow stormed through Cheston, and Flint was responsible for catching two boys (who later turned out to be the Mayor's sons, Derek and Robert) who stole Dee Livery's bike, as well as Billy Butterbread's. Although Mayor Jameson declared "Skinny" Flint's community service over, before realising that his sons were the ones who had stolen two bicycles, it is currently unknown what Flint's present situation is. Later in the year, "Skinny" Flint was brought in by Mayor Jameson to deliver a microphone to his house - in preparation for an 'important' speech to open the local Summer Fete; Jameson berated Flint for apparently damaging his mahogany sideboard with a large box containing the microphone and its equipment. 'The Return of the Cheston Poisoner' Flint was one of Clement Oakley's final targets, in the latter's attack on Cheston Village in the Spring of 2019; he, along with Max Dewsbury, was saved by Billy Butterbread - only for Billy himself to collapse into an unconscious state... 'The Butterbread Legacy' TO BE WRITTEN. Personality "Skinny" Flint is the quintessential Spiv; taking his cues from Flash Harry and Joe Walker, he knows how to crack a deal with customers, and charm them into buying his products. Although he is willing to go to extremes, Flint sees himself as a man of the people - he despises the Political Status Quo in Cheston Village, sharing a rivalry - albeit a respectful one - with Mayor Jameson (after saving his life from an explosion) - even though the two were previously bitter and openly hostile. Putting all of his aside, Flint is a good man at heart - as he is always willing to make ammends with people he has done wrong by, such as Ryan Thompson and Jean Phelps. Appearances * 'The Food Festival' ''(First appearance) * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part I * 'The Bowling Championship' (mentioned only) * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part II * 'The Return of the Cheston Poisoner' * 'The Butterbread Legacy' Trivia * "Skinny" Flint is drawn to resemble the late actor James Beck, who played Private Joe Walker in the BBC sitcom, Dad's Army - another "Spiv" from whom the character takes inspiration. Mayor Greg Jameson "...you’re as corrupt as they come!" - "Skinny" Flint Perry, expressing disdain for Mayor Jameson when the latter places him under arrest. ('The Food Festival', Chapter Nine: "The Final Round") Biography Early life Gregory Jameson was born to Irish parents in Cheston Village on 6th October, 1956. Dissatisfied with his parents' lack of wealth, Jameson entered local politics at a young age - becoming the youngest, and longest-running, Mayor in the village's entire history. Highly conservative in his nature, Jameson made it his priority to uphold Cheston's proudest traditions - such as the Annual Food Festival, taking place every year at some time in the Spring - showing heavy signs of distraughtness and upset whenever these traditions were disrupted. 'The Food Festival' On one notable occasion, during the Village's 326th Food Festival, Mayor Jameson was quick to express how upset he was with William "Billy" Butterbread III, after the latter accidentally disrupted the opening proceedings with his bicycle - but later praised him when he made ammends to all involved through acts of kindness. Later, when Billy averted an explosion of dynamite (disguised as carrot-scented candles), Jameson was quick to blame him again, despite Billy having no prior knowledge of the dynamite at all; when it was soon revealed that "Skinny" Flint Perry was behind the attack, signs of a class-fuelled agenda were brought to the fore - resulting in Jameson ordering Perry's arrest - after the latter was tracked down to a warehouse. However, when another assailant (later revealed to be Marcus Boyd) lit a stick of dynamite, Flint saved the Mayor's life - forming an unlikely mutual respect between the two. 'Bite-Sized Bits!' Despite this respect, Jameson showed great frustration at Flint on multiple occasions later that year: The first, for apparently "getting his boys in trouble with the Police" when the Mayor's two sons - Derek and Robert, stole bicycles belong to Billy Butterbread and the local Postman, Dee Livery; and secondly, during preparations for a Summer Fete, when Flint almost scratched a Mahogany sideboard with a box containing a Mayor Jameson's new microphone for the opening of the Fete. For the second instance that year, the Mayor's sons - in an effort to get their neglegent father's attention - caused problems for him at the Fete, by fiddling around with his new microphone - causing it to stop working whilst he attempted to deliver a speech. 'The Return of the Cheston Poisoner' Jameson became a widow in Spring 2019, when the Second Cheston Poisoner's attack on the village claimed the life of Lady Imelda Jameson - greatly causing the Mayor a matter of distress, as he tasked Billy Butterbread with bringing the Poisoner to justice, once and for all. 'The Butterbread Legacy' Mayor Jameson fell into depression in the month that followed his wife's death. He found his position as Mayor challenged by Rory Pierce in 2019 - turning to Billy Butterbread for assistance, when he suspected that Pierce's intentions in the mayoral race were dishonourable. Several residents of Cheston found themselves aligning with Pierce in favour of Jameson, until the truth about the former's activities as "The Editor" were uncovered. Due to this fact - as well as Pierce's presumed accidental death, Jameson was able to retain his position as Mayor, promising to honour both the past and present of his home village - renaming the Village Hall in honour of his late wife, Imelda. Personal Life At some point in his life, a young Jameson engaged in a fistfight with one of his many bullying victims at Meadow Bridge School - where he later became Head Boy in his final year. During another instance, Mayor Jameson's nose was broken as a result of taking a misdirected Bowling Ball to the face - hurled the wrong way by Rufus McCoy - causing his nose to be misshapen. Personality As a result of having worked his way up through the class system, as well as his role as Mayor of Cheston, Greg Jameson is elitist and bigotted, with little to no appreciation for people in the lower classes - namely "Skinny" Flint Perry - and favours both his pride and career over his family, including his devoted wife, Imelda. Jameson is also seen to be very quick to change his mind (but only whenever it suits him) - as he does not appear to appreciate Billy Butterbread's behaviour, until the latter acts in favour of the villagers during the events of 'The Food Festival', ''and then resorts to condoning him again later in the story. Appearances * 'The Food Festival' ''(first appearance) * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part I * 'The Bowling Championship' (mentioned only) * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part II * 'The Return of the Cheston Poisoner' * 'The Butterbread Legacy' Trivia * Although his nose is said to be crooked in [['The Bowling Championship'|'The Bowling Championship']], Jameson's nose appears to be perfectly normal (albeit rather sloping) in the artwork for Seen and Not Heard. Ed Case "...my employer has a proposition for you Sir; he’s a very…influential figure in the British media; not a public figure in any sense – but he has a proposition that you might find enlightening. Oh, and he doesn’t like to be kept waiting…shall we?” - Ed Case, expressing his devotion to "The Editor" before Mister Slackworth ('The Beginning', Chapter Eleven: "CASE IN POINT") Biography 'The Beginning' Ed Case was the Editor-in-Chief at The Loudmouth Times for an unknown period, but he was originally a chief suboordinate working for "The Editor" - even acting on his orders to carry out a "mass redundancy scheme" in mid-2017, including the involuntary resignation of William "Billy" Butterbread III. On his employer's orders, Case ensured that - in case of any Police Investigation - the records of any employees forced to leave the newspaper were falsified, with claims of poor performance and insuboordination riddling each file - even going to the point of enforcing a personal vendetta by his employer against Billy Butterbread, who was subsequently in the running for a television job with BSTV, after he was let go from The Loudmouth Times. Through sheer luck, Billy - along with Jean Phelps, Ryan Thompson, Martin Matthews and Charlie Johnson - broke into the newspaper's HQ, uncovering the falsified records, and - following a lengthy car chase on the motorway through West London - ensured Ed Case's arrest, which was formally carried out by then-Police Constable Janet Worthing. 'The Anonymous Blackmailer' Over six months later, Ed Case, along with several of "The Editor"'s other underlings, had been confined to a safe-house, due to the high level threat posed by his master - only to be shot dead under the orders of "The Editor" himself, as the latter wanted no traces linking back to him in the months that followed. Personality Ed Case was nothing more than a bully - the archetypical Deputy in a common workplace, using whatever power he held possible to belittle, patronise and demean those beneath him, whilst swearing devout allegiance to "The Editor" - mostly through fear, and not loyalty or friendship. He was often sarcastic in tone, holding his self-image in high regard during his time as an Editor-in-Chief. Appearances * 'The Beginning' * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part I (mentioned only) * 'The Anonymous Blackmailer' (mentioned only) Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters